Capucha Azul y El Lobo Feroz
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Cuando andas por el bosque siempre se debe tener cuidado de no perderse. Los lobos acechan y la luz se agota, a menos que el mismo lobo sea con quien te hayas perdido. BlackIce
_**El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero: El cielo se equivocó. Para el foro Anteiku**_

 **Aclaraciones: AU. Yaoi implícito(?). Bromas de doble sentido. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

 **Pareja: BlackIce (Pitch Black x Jack Frost)**

 **Disfrunten el fic :3**

 _ **No soy Caperucita Roja, pero creo que los lobos me han tomado.**_

 _ **Quiero el amor y el final perfecto.**_

 _ **Tú quieres lo mismo que yo, así que deja de fingir.**_

 _ **Quiero mostrarte que bien podríamos estar juntos.**_

 _ **Pues no le temo a enfrentar un poco de peligro.**_

Hubo una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás, un joven y apuesto campesino llamado Jack Frost, quien era conocido por muchas formas, ya fuera Jack, Jackson, Juanito Escarcha o como Capucha Azul, debido a la prenda que siempre usaba que era de aquel color.

Su piel era pálida y su cabello blanco como la nieve, sus ojos azules emitían un brillo similar al de la luna llena.

Un ser casi perfecto y hermoso.

Casi ¿Por qué casi?

Pues Jack tenía un defecto, más bien bastantes, muchos defectos que eran conocidos por todos. Jack podría ser travieso, insensato, molesto, inconsciente, despreocupado, flojo y a veces torpe, pero nunca una estrella porno… ¿Qué?

Retomando el cuento. El joven de la capucha azul, vivía con su amiga Toothiana, una joven mujer con una inexplicable, y algo extraña, admiración por los dientes. Ya fueran muelas, colmillos o dientes picados, le gustaban por igual.

Una mañana de invierno, de esas en las que deseas quedarte todo el día en la cama. Jack jugaba con las pequeñas haditas en el jardín de Tooth.

"Simón dice… lámanse el codo" decía Jack. Las haditas movieron sus pequeñas cabezas negándose.

"… Simón dice que chupen limón, hadas aburridas"

"¡Jack, ven aquí!" lo llamó Tooth con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" le preguntó.

"Pues, necesito que le lleves unas cosas a Norte, como sabes hoy es el banquete de la Luna Llena y estoy algo ocupada, por eso te pido de favor que le lleves esto a Norte" le dio una canasta demasiado pesada para su gusto "Son algunos postres que preparé para el banquete"

"Cuenta conmigo, Tooth, iré con Norte más rápido de lo que puedas imaginar"

"Gracias Jack, solo recuerda llegar con él antes de que anochezca, ya que debes pasar por el Bosque de las Pesadillas y es mejor que partas ahora que hay luz… ¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Si" respondió el chico rascándose la nariz "Bueno, si eso es todo me voy"

Dio una media vuelta, colocándose su capucha azul, cargo con todas sus fuerzas la canasta caminando hacia la salida.

"¡No salgas del camino!"

"¡No lo hare, Tooth!"

"Y no hables con desconocidos"

"Entendido"

"No comas de la canasta"

"Claro…"

"¡Y cierra la puerta cuando salgas!"

"¡Ya déjame ir, Tooth!"

En lo profundo del Bosque de las Pesadillas, la pequeña Caperucita Roja saltaba alegremente en dirección para ver a su querida y enferma abuelita…

¡Cuando de pronto la golpeo en la cabeza una bellota asesina dejándola inconsciente en el suelo!

"Atrás mujer, que esta es mi historia" dijo el joven Capucha Azul.

Pateó levemente a Caperucita sólo para verificar que esta siguiera viva. Luego continúo con su camino como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin percatarse que muy cerca de él había alguien observándolo.

Unos brillantes ojos dorados lo seguían como imanes.

"Vaya, vaya" pronunció el lobo escondiéndose entre los arbustos "Pero que delicia nos han traído los dioses"

Agitó la cola, acechando cada vez más cerca al chico, quien no hacía más que entonar su canción favorita al caminar:

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena"

Jack siguió en su propio mundo por un buen rato.

*traqueteo*

Giró buscando la causa de aquel sonido, dirigiendo su mirada hasta unos arbustos.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él, cuando estuvo a punto de separar una de las ramas del arbusto un ave salió de él. El ave comenzó a atacarlo, causando que tropezara con una piedra y cayera de trasero contra el suelo.

"¡Estúpido pájaro!" se quejó mientras se sobaba sus asentaderas "Duele, duele~ ¿Uh?"

El ave siguió graznando hasta que una oscura garra lo silencio.

"¿Uh~?"

Un híbrido humano-lobo estaba frente a él sosteniendo al ave por las alas. Su piel llegaba a ser de un tono gris, tanto su cabello como su vestimenta eran negros. Dos orejas peludas sobresalían por su cabeza y agitaba una cola algo enmarañada.

Jack se arrastró alejándose un poco "¿Quién eres tú?"

El otro sólo ladeo su cabeza antes de aproximarse más.

"¡No! ¡No te me acerques!"

El lobo extendió su mano buscando tocar al muchacho.

"¡Aléjate!"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el rostro del lobo estaba a centímetros del suyo, golpeando su agitada respiración, Jack comenzó a asustarse.

"Por favor… no me lastimes"

"Hueles a comida" dijo el lobo sin apartarse de él.

"Bueno, yo…" miro la canasta "…Tengo unos postres por aquí"

"Umm…"

"Son para Norte, pero puedes tener un poco" Jack saco un pastelillo de la canasta y se lo ofreció al lobo, rezando para que este prefiriera comerse el dulce y no a él.

El lobo se sentó a su lado y tomo el pastelillo, mordiéndolo con calma. Jack pudo respirar tranquilo, salvo su pellejo por un pastelillo.

Se acomodó la capucha mientras veía al lobo comer "Por cierto ¿Quién eres?"

"Me conocen como el Lobo Feroz, pero mi nombre real es Pitch Black" respondió aun comiendo.

"Un placer, señor Lobo Feroz… o Pitch, yo soy Jack Frost, también conocido como Capucha Azul, ya sabe, el que sale en los anuncios de pasta dental"

Silencio.

"Solo llámeme Jack"

"Como sea" Pitch se levantó "¿Qué hace un jovencito como tú en las profundidades del bosque? ¿Acaso vienes de morir?"

"Solo de aburrimiento" respondió rodando los ojos y volviendo a acomodar todo en la canasta "Me dirigía a la casa de Norte para llevarle estos postres, así que si no es molestia, me voy patinando de aquí"

Sin que diera un paso adelante, Pitch bloqueo su camino, sonriendo de oreja a oreja "¿Tanta prisa?"

"No quiero que Toothiana me pegue"

"¿Por qué preocuparse por eso? Cuando puedes juguetear por el bosque y disfrutar de lo que te ofrece, como aquellas flores a unos cien pasos de aquí" señaló Pitch, acariciando la espalda del chico "Podrías divertirte mucho, no te saldrías del camino y llegarías a tiempo con Norte"

"Pero…"

"Vamos Jack, hay que divertirnos un poco" su mano bajo lentamente hasta la espalda baja de Jack, causando que este aparte de gemir le propinara un golpe que hasta a sus ancestros les dolió.

"¡Escúchame Lobo Feroz!" Jack le jaló una oreja "¡Podrás engañar a los Tres Cerditos, a Cenicienta, e incluso a la abuelita del chocolate pero a mi no! ¡Si lo que buscas es comerme por lo menos invítame un café primero, lobo pervertido!"

"Si, ya entendí, perdón ¡Oye suéltame, duele!"

Jack le hizo caso a sus suplicas y lo dejo en paz "Me iré con Norte ahora y si vienes conmigo puede que te perdone"

Pitch lo miro desconfiado "¿Qué tramas niño?"

"Solo divertirme" sonrió "Vamos, el sol puede ocultarse en cualquier momento"

Camino junto a él a regañadientes "Niñato engreído"

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Norte, siendo recibidos por los yetis guardianes.

"Phil, déjame entrar, soy yo, tu amigo Jack, traje postres y un invitado para el banquete de la Luna Llena" explico Jack más que animado.

"¡¿Alguien dijo postres?!" como por arte de magia el alegre viejo salió a su encuentro "Jack, mi buen muchacho que cosas tan buenas traes, ¿Quién es tu amigo?"

"Es Pitch, el gran Lobo Feroz" lo presento, haciendo que el mencionado, con la cola entre las patas, saludara igualmente.

"Un placer, señor Lobo ¡Vamos, entren! Bunnymund, Sandy y Tooth ya están aquí"

Siguieron al bonachón hasta la sala principal, que estaba adornada por todos lados con los colores plata y dorado.

"Te tardaste bastante, Jack" lo reprendió Tooth.

"Es que…" miro de reojo a Pitch, quien lo la mirada le obligaba a mantenerse callado "Me perdí un poco, pero Pitch me ayudo a encontrar el camino hasta aquí"

"Gracias por eso, señor Lobo" le sonrió la chica.

"No fue nada"

"¡Hay que celebrar! ¡La luna está en su punto y no hay que esperar más!" gritó lleno en animo Norte.

"Un momento, un momento" interrumpió Bunnymund, también conocido por Jack como el Canguro/Conejo de Pascua "No es para nada buena idea tener un lobo aquí adentro"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso el conejo tiene miedo de que le muerda la cola?" bufó Pitch.

"No, no, no y no ¡De ninguna manera!"

"Esto se pondrá feo" se lamentó Jack, viendo como el Conejo se le tiraba encima al Lobo sacando las garras.

Por la insistente petición del Canguro de Pascua, Norte no tuvo más remedio que dejar al lobo afuera. Ahí se encontraba Pitch en el jardín atado con una cadena como vil perro regañado, siendo su único entretenimiento atormentar a los pequeños y torpes duendes que entraban y salían de la casa.

"Estúpida vida de perros" bufó recostándose en el suelo, dispuesto a dormir ignorando el bullicio dentro de la casa.

"¡Oye Pitch!" Jack le pico el estómago con su cayado.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!"

"No te esponjes" dijo intentando calmarlo "Norte dice que puedes entrar, siempre y cuando no arruines la alfombra"

"¡Ja! ¿Y porque querría yo entrar a su fiesta de cuarta?"

"Porque hay comida gratis"

A Pitch no le pareció divertido.

"Y porque, bueno…" Jack se rasco la nunca, un tanto avergonzado por lo que iba a decir "… Me siento muy solo ahí dentro, por lo menos te tendría a ti haciéndome compañía"

El Lobo Feroz intento ocultar su sonrojo "Me convenciste con la comida, mocoso tarado"

"Me alegra que me acompañes, Pitch" lo soltó de la cadena, dejándolo libre y llevándolo de la mano adentro "Hay que divertirnos ahora"

No había duda de que aquello había sido todo un éxito, el viejo Norte irradiaba alegría tanto como la Luna irradiaba luz. Sandy aplaudía el entusiasmo del viejo mientras que Bunnymund se atragantaba con los postres que había hecho la única chica del grupo.

Todo era tan jovial, que solo Toothiana logro prestarle atención a la escena más memorable de toda la velada.

Donde la chimenea irradiaba su calor, había un lobo dormido serenamente y sonriendo al par de un chico peliplateado dormitando sobre su regazo y abrazándole.

Y así fue como Capucha Azul domó al temible Lobo Feroz. El encanto de su historia podrá no tener importancia y hasta ser olvidada, pero siempre será bueno recordar su dulce enseñanza…

 _ **Puedes amar en lo profundo del bosque y ser un dulce desastre.**_ __ _ **Puedes no creer en cuentos de hadas…Pero cree en ti y en mí.**_


End file.
